Policies
The objective of this section is to familiarize you with the guidelines and proper etiquette of being a Starfleet officer. To become an effective officer you are requred to complete a course of study within Starfleet Federation Academy which gives you the education and training for service in Starfleet. Admission into Starfleet Federation Academy begins with the acceptance of the candidate's application. Once the application is accepted, all cadets will receive a course schedule. The Academy program typically lasts four weeks, though it can take longer for some individuals. You can learn more about this by taking the class, "Introduction to Starfleet Federation Academy". This is a required course for those that wish to become Academy Instructors. All Starfleet Federation Cadets and Officers are issued a Duty Uniform associated with their chosen Branch color. Full Duty uniforms which also include a combadge and pips are required to be worn while on duty. Random inspections of your uniform may be performed at any given time. You represent Starfleet Federation, so always look your best. ---- UNIFORMS ---- Uniforms are based on the timeline of the 2370's (First Contact, Insurrection, Nemesis) and are designed for comfort while allowing the officer to fulfill multiple tasks. They are broken down by color among three divisions: Cadet Uniform: Upon entrance to Starfleet Academy all Starfleet Cadets are issued a Cadet Duty Uniform associated with their chosen branch color. Full Duty uniforms which also include a combadge and pips are required to be worn while in training. These may be obtained on the supply deck. WOK Cadet.png Duty Uniform: After graduating Starfleet Academy, all Starfleet Officers are issued a duty uniform associated with their Branch color. Full Duty Uniforms, which also include a combadge and pips are required to be worn when on-duty. These may be obtained on the supply deck. Khan uniforms.jpg Mess Dress Uniforms These are worn at Diplomatic meetings and social functions such as promotion ceremonies, weddings, balls, etc. These uniforms are not to be worn on day to day duties and may be obtained from the supply deck. ---- ACCESSORIES ---- Rank: These are shown by a series of circular pips and worn on the right side of the neckline. These can be presented to the recipient by any member of the Command Staff, aside from Flag rank pips, which are presented exclusively by the Commander-in-Chief. Combadge: This is a combination of a badge and communicator designed to be worn on the left breast of the member's uniform. Belts: These are worn by Flag Officers only. Titlers: These show your rank and current position and are not required. It is encouraged that titlers be removed during occasions where lag may reduce the performance of the sim such as during ceremonies where many avatars are attending. The same goes for all huds that you are wearing on your screen. Weapons: Starfleet issued hand phasers and rifles only. These must be saftied and holstered at all times unless the circustances deem necessary to defend your self. Alway remember DO NOT FIRE UNLESS FIRED UPON. Under normal circumstances these are worn only by Security personnel. Other circumstances in which phasers are worn would be on an away mission or when a threat arises. Tricorders: Used by Science and Medical personnel. Dress swords may NOT be worn with this uniform. NOTE: We make no claim, guarantee, or otherwise that actual uniforms and accessories you receive will look identical the images presented on these pages. ---- CHAIN OF COMMAND ---- Throughout your Starfleet career, you may have an inquiry or dispute. This is where the chain of command comes in. In most organizations, the chain of command refers to levels of authority in the organization from the top position, such as the Commander-in-Chief, down to Cadets. We institute a chain of command to provide Officers and Cadets at all levels with a supervisor to whom they may ask questions or report problems. The more clear cut the chain of command, the more effective the decision making process and greater the efficiency. You should always begin with the person directly above you. If your question cannot be answered, you are then authorized to move to the next level, and you can continue to do this until you are satisfied. You can learn more about this by taking the class "Chain of Command". This will go into more detail of the organizational structure, and provide information on the Divisions, Branches, and Departments within Starfleet Federation. ---- FORMALITIES ---- According to Starfleet protocol, "sir" is the proper address when responding to one's commanding officer. It is believed that gender has no bearing because you can't always be sure what gender they are. To prevent possible disrespect or discomfort when addressing or greeting a superior officer, it is recommended that he or she is addressed by rank and last name or by rank alone, unless authorized to do otherwise. However, the commanding officer of a ship or station is addressed as Captain regardless of rank, unless they are a higher rank than Captain, in which they are addressed by their rank. It's pretty standard military tradition to fall to attention and announce "(Rank) on Deck" anytime a Flag Officer is present. This is generally called by whoever sees the Flag Officer first if the assembly of personnel present isn't generally aware of the officers' approach, or if the officer appears suddenly. It's mostly a formality, it doesn't really have all that much of a practical purpose other to show respect. Do not salute higher ranked officers as it is not a Starfleet custom. Flag officers include Fleet admiral, Admiral, Vice Admiral, Rear Admiral (upper half), and Rear Admiral (lower half). You cannot just walk on and off a ship as you would enter and leave your home. When boarding a ship it is traditional to ask, "Permission to come aboard?" in which the duty officer will commonly answer with "Permission granted." When leaving a ship you normally ask, "Permission to depart?" Again this is mostly a formality. Cadets and lower-ranked officers generally do not have the authority to speak their minds to their superiors. They may be granted it, however, by asking for "permission to speak freely." An officer that speaks their mind without first asking for this permission may face penalties such as being placed on report or being charged with insubordination. The commanding officer may choose to either grant the request ("granted") or deny it and, if denied, the lower-ranking officer may again be subject to penalties. ---- PROMOTIONS AND AWARDS ---- Advancement in the form of Promotions is one of the longest standing traditions in Starfleet. As you increase in rank, greater responsibility and accountability is expected. Promotions and awards are presented once per month usually in a ceremonial atmosphere presented by the Commander-in-Chief, thus Mess Dress Uniforms are required to attend. Promotions are based on Time in Grade (TIG) and Activity. Favoritism is not acceptable. Time in Grade is the time period a cadet or officer is in their current rank and is the minimum requirement for promotion. When you are promoted, the TiG is reset to zero and the time period begins again. Activity is another factor when being considered for promotion. These include, but are not limited to: Contribution to the group Loyalty to the group Attendance Attitude Leadership abilities Experience and knowledge If you do not receive a promotion this does not mean you are not appreciated for your service. As you increase in rank, greater responsibility is expected. Under special circumstances, such as an award for outstanding service, the promotion requirements may be waived by the Commander-in-Chief. Begging and complaining will not get you promoted faster. However you may file an appeal if you feel that your denial for promotion was unjustified. You will present your case to the command staff, where you will call witnesses for testimony and present pieces of evidence such as documents, reports, chat logs, etc. This can become a long and tedious process and it may be easier to accept things as they are and wait for the next promotion period. You should note that Fleet Captain (FCAPT) and Commodore (CMDRE) are not included in our rank system or canon Stat Trek. Fleet Captain is an honorary rank higher than a Captain and lower than a Flag Officer that shows a captain's seniority over other Captains. Commodore commands groups of ships temporarily, as opposed to a captain commanding a single ship. Commodore was used by Starfleet until the year 2364. (TNG: "Conspiracy") ---- Approved Rank Charts ' ' ---- CONCLUSION ---- As a final note, it is very important to abide by all orders, rules, policies, and procedures. Without these, Starfleet would plunge into chaos. Safety is the most important reason for following rules, not only for your own personal safety, but also the safely of others. Personal rights, job security, and accountability are also factors.